


It's Reid Heart

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [19]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Poem from Luke's POV about Reid's death. One-shot.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	It's Reid Heart

It's Reid's heart

That beats

Inside Chris' chest

It's Reid's heart

That keeps

Chris alive

It's Reid's heart

That pumps blood

Through Chris' veins

It's Reid's heart

That thumps fast

When Chris sees Katie

It's Reid's heart

That I see

Every time I look at Chris

The heart

That saved Chris Hughes

Is Reid's


End file.
